Space Battle
General Information There are two different classes of ships Fighters and Capital Ships. Fighters: Lancer - Nighthawk Capital Ships: Medium Cruiser - Doombringer Ships have 3 purposes in war. Reconnaissance Ships for scouting enemy fleets and planets War Ships to engage the enemy fleets in combat Transport Ships for moving troops and cargo you have raided ' There are some basic rules which you should take into consideration while choosing a fighting ship.' Every chassis (apart from the probe) is suitable as a battle ship, as each ship can be redesigned and adjusted without limitations...the only limit is the GRT Once you have decided on a chassis of your choice, you should (if possible install a shield) there is a new battle system in place BS3 and so if you can install a shield then it is the best option do so. A rule of thumb is to have more shield strength than armour. Impluse is no longer a fact in battle speeds but placing an impluse engine on your ships will allow you to travel across systems faster. Warp is just as important a factor as it allows you to travel to your enemy. Finally you must consider the weapons that youa re going to put on your chassis as the right combination is the key. The weapons should have a high damage value and good aiming (out of your current stock). You should avoid hybrid configurations. For example equipping your mining ships with weapons. It gives you a fasle sense of security (if only some)... if they get the opportunity then other players will attack your mining ships. If your mining ships come under attack and you are online the best option is to retreat... even if you have equipped them with weapons because against a fully armed war fleet they wont stand much of a chance. Most important corner facts on BS3: * Ion guns are now ATTACK-weapons (increasing your hit rate on enemy ships) instead of DEFENSE-Weapons (Battlesystem 2: lowering enemy hit rate on own ships) * Lasers and Projectiles now have extremely different damage structures (Laser nearly shield only damage, bullet nearly hull only damage) * Different Chassis on one "side" (Either all fleets of a Player or all fleets of an empire) result in massive damage and Hit-Ratio-Bonus * Battles with thousands of ships are possible again (old max 500 Ships) * Battleview user interface quality increased, with (hideable) sorting by different fleets * Battle-Report space consumption decreased (in the Beta: auto data compression after 24 hours) * General increase of hit ratio to destroy more ships ' New Targeting System A target ships is picked as follows: There is a 40% to pick the last target, if there is one After that a target is picked depending of the chassis to maximize to effect of the attack. If no such targets exist a target is picked at random. It will always find a valid target if it exists Ships are separated into 4 types: Fighters ( (0-40] GRT ) Destroyers ( (40-100] GRT ) Capital Ships( (100-150] GRT ) Flying Fortresses ( (150- ) GRT ) Chassis Bonus Every chassis has 50% attack penalty attacking a ship with the same chassis, or a 50% bonus if it I attacking a ship with a chassis that is one level lower. ' Dock Bombing Dock bombing allows the ships on the planet surface to be attacked by orbiting ships. The ships on the planet are called grounded and include repairing ships, rebuilding ships, and free ships. For the KS3 Dock bombing works just like an ordinary space combat, with the following changes: The grounded fleet can only be bombarded with projectile weapons The grounded fleet has no shields The grounded fleet cannot retaliate In every round of combat (1 minute), there is a 10% chance that the fleet carried out an emergency take-off. This takes 5 minutes (in which the fleet can continue to be bombarded with projectiles). After That that fleet fights normally. The shields are partially regenerated depening of the curent health (example: ships with 70% of health left will recover 70% of the shields) If there are grounded ships that are not assigned to a fleet, a new fleet will be created.